ACOTAR One Shots (Previously Prank War)
by kiminicricket
Summary: One shots of the Inner Circle. Will contain spoilers for ACOWAR
1. Prank War

It had been a long day. Feyre trudged up the stairs. As much as she knew that the court of nightmares had a specific function in their world, days spent there were always especially draining. She was looking forward to a nice long soak in the tub and then falling into bed, sleeping as much as she could until Rhys got back from the mainland in the morning.

The bath was long and luxurious, and though she missed Rhys, she was almost thankful for the opportunity to fall straight to sleep afterwards. She slipped under the blankets to find she could only get her feet about halfway down the bed.

"What the?" she pushed harder, and twisted, trying to see what was going on, but as she lifted the blanket, she lost her balance, and fell off the bed. She thought she heard Cassian's restrained laughter through the door as she rose, pulling the blankets back. The bastard had short-sheeted the bed!

"DAMMIT CASSIAN YOU ARE SO DEAD TOMORROW!" she called, too exhausted to retaliate tonight. His laughter only grew before fading down the hall as she stripped the bed with fast, jerky movements, quickly re-making it so she could go to sleep. As she lay there, eyes closed, waiting to fall asleep, she thought of a few dozen ways she could pay him back.

* * *

Rhys arrived while the inner circle was having breakfast the next morning. Feyre jumped up to meet him, wrapping her arms around him and greeting him with a sweet kiss.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"How did you sleep last night?" Rhys asked, concerned. He hadn't felt any nightmares down the bond, but she was getting very good at shielding when he was away on business.

Cassian guffawed.

"Yes, how did you sleep last night Feyre?" he said her name in a sing song way, and her eyes narrowed. Rhys tensed, his arm tightening protectively around her as she turned.

 _Don't worry, harmless prank_. Feyre let him see through her memories Cassian's prank. Rhys nodded and relaxed his arm a bit, but didn't release her as she faced him.

"You know, Cassian, I've heard it said that you should never start something you are not prepared to finish."

Cassian scoffed and took a bite out of a muffin. Feyre also returned to her breakfast, content to let him believe her incapable of pranking. It would just make the payback all the more sweet.

* * *

"Good night Cassian!" Feyre called sweetly that evening, drawing his attention momentarily as she discreetly sent her ice magic shooting towards his bed.

Cassian frowned in confusion. "Uh, goodnight Feyre," He inclined his head respectfully before retreating into his room. Feyre hovered near the door and listened to the sounds of him getting ready for bed. Mother, he was taking a long time about it! Finally, she grinned as she heard him sigh and flop onto his frozen-solid mattress.

"HEY!"

Feyre started snickering, sending another shot of her ice magic under the door, chilling the room.

"NO FAIR! MAGIC IS CHEATING!"

Feyre couldn't hold back her laugh as she skipped back down the hall to her own quarters, crawling into bed where Rhys already lay.

"I take it that went well?"

Feyre nodded happily, cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her nose.

"This won't be the end of it you know."

"I know."

"Cassian won't give up easily." Rhys warned

"Neither will I"

"Well this is going to be interesting."

* * *

It had been a few days and Feyre was starting to relax. Cassian hadn't pulled any more pranks, but she tried to keep her wits about her. He was likely waiting until she dropped her guard before he pulled his next one. She was trying to come up with ideas that she could retaliate with. Without magic if possible. She did like to play fair after all, and Cassian didn't have the same kind of magic she did. She was contemplating this while painting in her room when she heard Rhys curse from the washroom. A pause and he cursed again, and then water was running and he came out, stripped bare and dripping, a dark look on his face.

"Rhys? What is it?"

"Cassian," Rhys growled. He ripped his towel off the hook and retreated back into the washroom. Curious, Feyre followed him, and saw a yellow puddle suspended in plastic on the toilet, splashes of yellow everywhere and a rather wet pile of the clothes that Rhys had been wearing on the floor. Her eyes widened and she barely bit back a giggle as she realised Rhys had caught Cassian's next prank. He glowered at her and her restraint broke, and she was laughing. Rhys's grumpy look lasted a moment longer before he was laughing with her. He shook his head and cleaned up the mess with a wave of his hand. He glanced sideways at Feyre.

"It seems I now have a personal stake in this war, and I'm going to need your help with something."

Feyre perked up because as much as she had been trying, she had been coming up with a blank as to how to retaliate.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Did you get it?"

Feyre nodded, passing the small vial to her mate, grinning as she did so. Rhys's eyes lit up and he quickly slipped it into his pocket. He disappeared a moment later and Feyre tried to look nonchalant as Cassian entered the lunch room, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Did you find my surprise?"

Feyre smirked. "Yeah, but someone beat me to it."

Her grin widened as Cassian's face went slightly paler, his eyebrows shooting up and his grin dipping a bit. "Oh."

Feyre waved away his concern, "Don't worry, he only splashed all his nice new clothes and half the bathroom."

A grin started on Cassian's face.

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen it!"

"It was pretty funny!" Feyre said, "Though now you've made an enemy out of both of us." She warned.

The grin was wide and confident now, "Bring it on my Lady!"

"Ooooh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Cassian's voice could be heard down the hall. Feyre's eyes snapped to Rhys's and they grinned. Quickly schooling their features, they went to see the outcome of their prank.

Cassian stood in the laundry, holding up a pink shirt.

Feyre frowned. "What's wrong Cassian?" she tilted her head innocently.

Cassian leaned into the washbasin and pulled out another shirt – also pink. Feyre bit her lip to keep her smile from blooming. Rhys behind her coughed and she knew he was struggling to hold in his mirth also. Cassian threw the pink garments on the floor, rummaging through the rest of the clothes. Everything had a pink tinge. He looked up at his high lord and lady at first glowering, but soon relaxing into a smile.

"You've just provided me with an ally!" he eventually said, his face triumphant.

"What?"

Cassian grinned, gesturing to the basket of dripping clothes. "Half of this load was Azriel's!"

He trotted off to convince his brother to help him plan the next attack. Feyre looked up at Rhys.

"Maybe we could get Mor to join our side?"

Rhys thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, "If anything, she will team up with Az. Maybe you could speak to Amren?"

"Don't even think about it." The voice startled both of them and they whirled to see Amren standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised disdainfully.

"Not even an idea for what to do next?" Feyre asked hopefully. Amren sighed, shaking her head before disappearing without a word. Feyre frowned.

"OK, so it's just us then, what do you think they are going to do next?"

* * *

A life-size painting of the Naga appeared in the hallway the next evening, causing Rhys to pause momentarily, Feyre to flinch, and a few hours later, Mor to scream bloody murder. She showed up at their room the next morning, after Rhys had left, with a conspiratory grin.

"I have an idea," she said.

Feyre listened eagerly, until Mor had explained her plan.

"Rhys too?" she frowned.

Mor nodded, "If he had taken that stupid picture down after you two saw it, I wouldn't have seen it, and wouldn't have had a heart attack. Did he even flinch when he saw it?"

"No. I did though."

"You're not used to them yet. You might get there, or you might be like me, and hate them forever." Mor shivered. "Rhys deserves punishment same as Cassian, and Azriel."

Feyre thought for a moment before agreeing. This was going to be good.

The girls spent the next few hours in the kitchen, readying what they needed to, talking laughing, and generally having a great time.

"It's a good thing Nesta is visiting Elain this week,"

"oh, I don't know, she could have made things even more interesting!" "Or the house could have ended up a pile of rubble."

"You're being a bit dramatic."

"you didn't grow up with her!"

* * *

"You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, when Mor screamed at that Naga picture, I swear the patrons at Rita's heard her!"

"Oh yeah? How are you liking wearing pink socks my love?"

Azriel grumbled and they all laughed. As far as dinners went, this was one of the livelier ones in recent history. Feyre loved the camaraderie, and spirit of fun that had surrounded the inner circle this last week.

"What's wrong with pink?"

They all jumped to see Amren, an arm full of cushions standing in the doorway.

"Amren, where have you been?" Rhys asked.

She gestured to the cushions. "I thought you might like these. I'll drop them in your lounge room and then I'm off."

"Thank you Amren, are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Amren smiled gracefully, "Unfortunately there are things that require my attention tonight."

She disappeared into the lounge room and Mor, who had ducked out while Amren was speaking, re-entered with desert – caramel apples.

Cassian's eyes widened appreciatively and Azriel leaned forward eagerly. Even Rhys smiled.

"I haven't had one of these in years!"

"I know!" Mor handed one to Feyre and grabbed one for herself before passing the platter around. Everyone eagerly grabbed one. Mor raised her caramel apple.

"To us! Specifically to Feyre and myself, who are the victors in this prank war."

"Pfft"

"You wish!"

"I thought we were in this together?"

"Ahem!" Feyre interrupted. "To my dearest friends and family, whom I could not imagine life without. To the fun we've had this week, and the chaos we have wreaked. May the loser not be sore."

"Hear hear!" they all clinked the sticky apples together before taking a bite as one – well, except for Feyre and Mor, who watched with growing glee as their boys took large bites, only to spit them straight back out, revealing the raw onions that had been covered with the sticky caramel.

Mor had thrown her head back and was howling with laughter, Cassian was sputtering. Azriel had calmly swallowed the onion, then gotten up to get himself a drink. Rhys gagged, threw a look of betrayal at Feyre, then gagged again. Feyre was laughing almost as hysterically as Mor.

"Your… faces!" she got out between peals of laughter.

"Low blow guys! You know how much we like candy apples!" Cassian said "I'm never eating one of those again!" Azriel poked the offending desert.

Rhys shook his head, "I can't believe you desecrated the Candy apple."

Mor and Feyre could not respond for laughter. In fact, they were still laughing when they all made their way into the lounge room for coffee and maybe a few board games.

"Those new pillows look good!" Feyre noted.

"Amren has impeccable taste!"

murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room before everyone settled into their evening pursuits. Mor and Azriel settled into a chess game that had been going on for at least three weeks, Cassian started drafting new training programs for the Illyrian training camps, Feyre surveyed the bookshelves, and Rhys sat in his armchair, complete with new cushions, and started browsing some of the paperwork he would need to finalise by tomorrow. A calm settled over the group.

The peace was disturbed a few minutes later by a decidedly un-manly shriek from Rhys as he jumped out of the chair, snatching everyone's attention as he turned to face it.

"What's wrong?"

"The chair – it moved! It- it- it grabbed me!"

Feyre's eyebrow went up, she could feel he was telling the truth, but she still had trouble believing it.

"The… chair? Your armchair… grabbed you?" she clarified.

"Yes!" Rhys narrowed his eyes and surveyed the group suspiciously. "Ok, who pulled this one?"

A snicker sounded from the chair and everyone turned in amazement as the cushions on the chair stood up, the arms lifting, to pull down the blanket that had rested along the top, revealing Amren's face. She grinned wide before winking.

"Gotcha."

* * *

KC


	2. Alesea

Azriel landed on the roof with barely a whisper of sound. He surveyed the moonstone palace, slightly grey through the haze of his shadows, which were constantly whispering to him, reminding him of everything he needed to tell Rhys, letting him know of things that had happened here in his absence. Resolute, he tucked his wings in tight and set off towards the study, where he would be sure to find his high lord. Half way there his shadows sang to him, and half a step later he scented her.

Alesea.

His mate.

She was hiding behind the corner, using her wings to blend into the shadows, waiting to ambush him. He swallowed a smile and continued as though he didn't know she was there, letting out a small chuckle when she launched herself at him, pushing them both into a small alcove with a couch. His shadows all but disappeared as her hands ran over his face, his chest, through his hair and half a moment later she dragged him down to kiss her.

"You know you can't sneak up on me," he murmured to her when they finally took a breath, foreheads touching.

"Mmmmm," she said non-committedly, tracing his cheekbone before kissing him again.

"Easy now," he said, glancing around at the semi-public place they were making out in, but his arms readily wrapped around her, holding her close as she kissed up and down his neck, before her fingers greedily grabbed at the neckline of his tunic, dragging him to one of the guest bedrooms on the floor. Once in there she whirled on him, and he easily caught and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, dug her fingers through his hair, and kissed him until they were both breathless.

"I missed you," she whispered when they once again came up for air. Azriel just kissed her again, earning a satisfied sigh when he eventually pulled away resting his forehead against hers, enjoying the moment of peace, of silence.

"I missed you too," he said.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Alesea huffed an impatient sigh and Azriel bit back his grin. Though she had been living in the night court for several months now, it was no secret that she merely tolerated the others in order to be with Azriel. Azriel made to move for the door, but Alesea shoved him backwards hard enough that he fell back onto the bed. She raised a teasing eyebrow.

"You can stay there until I'm done with you." she turned to the door and opened it. Mor peeked in. Alesea all but growled at her. Mor bared her teeth in return. Azriel jumped up, darting to the door to put a steadying hand on Alesea's shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked Mor.

Mor tore her attention away from the territorial Alesea long enough to glance at Azriel. "Rhys mentioned you hadn't given him the report of the mission yet. I said I'd chase you up."

"He's been back all of five minutes, give him a gods-damned break!" Alesea hissed.

"He'd be halfway through his report already if you were still-"

"Tell Rhys I'll be there in five minutes," Azriel interrupted, knowing that if Mor finished that particular sentence half of the house would soon be in rubble. Mor shot him a look that was somehow both apologetic and irritated. He pulled Alesia back and shut the door before the two got into an all-out brawl. Azriel turned to Alesea, who was still tense.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't like her."

"I know, but this is her home too, you probably shouldn't snap at her every time you see her."

As far as Azriels friends went, Alesea put up with most of them with indifference. She quite liked Elaine, and got on ok with Feyre and Cassian. She avoided Nesta like the plague, and Rhys she gave the respect due his status and little else. She and Amren completely ignored each other, but Mor… Alesea and Mor had been at each other's throats since the day Azriel had brought her home.

Alesea clenched her teeth, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "I just don't like the way she-"

"She had her reasons."

Alesea stepped back and shook her head. "be that as it may, all it would have taken was one conversation." She looked at him, raising her eyebrows as if daring him to question her logic.

"She made it pretty clear. It was me who couldn't let go."

"Don't do that!" Alesea's voice was getting louder, and Azriel approached trying to calm her. "Don't take all the blame on yourself like you always do! She broke you. You were _broken_!"

Azriel drew her in, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She melted into him and he kissed the top of her head. They had had this conversation half a dozen times in the last few months, and he was thankful, so thankful for this spirited female who loved him more than anything and anyone else, this female who fought for him, even in the smallest things. And despite this antagonistic relationship with Mor, Azriel knew Alesea would defend her and any of this family to the death, because of who they were to _him_.

"None of that matters anymore."

Alesea looked up at him. Looked up at the quiet joy in his eyes, looked at the slight smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I just want you to be happy." She said. She couldn't breathe sometimes when she thought about all he had been through. All he had endured.

"I am."

She reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Go give your report to Rhys," she said quietly before smirking suggestively, "and then come back to me. We have plans for this evening."

Azriel dropped a quick kiss on her nose before doing as she bade.

* * *

KC

 _AN: I just want to say that I love Mor :) But I think after everything Azriel will have quite a bit to work through, and didnt want to ignore that here.. anyways.. hope you like it, leave me a note if you did :)_


	3. Nessian Drabble

The sound of boots thudded on the roof and Nesta looked up from where she was sprawled over the couch, reading a book. A laugh and a whistle, and the boom of wings followed and she relaxed a moment. He had left. He hadn't caught her. She returned to her book, legs crossed, one foot bouncing up and down. So absorbed in the story that she didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind her.

"Is… is that my shirt?"

Nesta dropped the book in surprise and jumped to her feet, whirling to stare at Cassian who was standing in the doorway, a stupefied look on his face.

Nesta crossed her arms, feeling the blush rising to her cheeks. "No." she said hurriedly, quickly turning stony eyes to him lest he catch her lie.

Cassian said nothing, but his gaze softened and Nesta cursed herself for her carelessness. She didn't even know why she had put it on. She had woken up that morning missing him. She hadn't thought through her actions. Suddenly flustered, she bent to pick up the book, moving to stalk out of the room.

"Keep it," Cassian said, and she paused at the door, half turning back to him. He had that incorrigible grin on his face as he gestured to her.

"It looks good on you!"

* * *

KC


	4. A problem with memory

Everything was so white. It was blinding. White walls, white ceilings, white curtains, white sheets. White machines with various blips and beeps every few moments reading Nesta's vital signs and reassuring Cassian that she was still alive. He shifted out of his seat as the nurse came in to check on her. The nurse bustled around, checking each of the machines and marking things off in her clipboard. She glanced over at Cassian and smiled.

"She's going to be ok. In fact, according to her stats, I would be expecting her to wake up soon."

Cassian let out a huge sigh of relief. These last two weeks had been torture.

"How long?" he asked.

The nurse tsked and shook her head. "No way to be exactly sure unfortunately. Could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Try talking to her. Sometimes that helps." The Nurse signed something on the chart and then left to check on other patients.

Cassian moved back to his seat, taking one of Nesta's hands in his. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to it before pressing it against his forehead.

"Hey Nesta, I'm sure you are getting sick of my voice by now, but you have to wake up soon ok?"

His phone dinged and he lowered her hand to grab it. It was a message from Rhys.

R: HOW IS SHE DOING? FEYRE AND I WILL BE FLYING HOME TONIGHT, SORRY WE COULDN'T GET BACK SOONER.

Rhys, Feyre and Elain had been away for six weeks, travelling the continent with Mor and Vassa when Nesta had had her car accident. Cassian had been keeping them updated over the last two weeks as they had been trying to make their way back home. He started typing his reply.

C: SHE SHOULD WAKE UP SOMETIME TODAY. DR SAID SHE MAY HAVE A LITTLE AMNESIA, BUT WILL OTHERWISE BE OK

R: SO GLAD SHE'S GOING TO BE OK

R: AMNESIA? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS (Devil Emoji)

Cassian frowned down at Rhys's text, confused.

C: NO?

R: YOU COULD TELL HER ANYTHING… ;)

Cassian shook his head at his troublemaking friend. Their group was known for their pranks, but in the face of the accident it seemed… wrong somehow. Cassian settled in to watch over Nesta until she woke up.

About an hour later Cassian was shifting in his seat yet again when Nesta's eyelashes fluttered.

"Nesta?" he surged to his feet, hovering over her, one hand coming up to brush along the hair by her ear. She blinked a few times and then focused on him.

"Cassian?" her voice was rough and she coughed. Cassian grabbed the glass of water by the bedside, bringing it over to her and helping her to sit up and drink. She grabbed the glass and drank deeply, sinking back into the pillows when she was done.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nesta brought a hand to her head, scrunching her eyes closed, and bringing a hand to her head, running into the bandages there. "Awful. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident Nes. What do you remember?"

She blinked a few times.

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything?" she started to panic until Cassian grabbed one of her hands. She gripped tightly, her knuckles turning white. Cassian ran his hand over her head in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Shhh, it's ok, just tell me the last thing you remember and I can fill in the blanks." Rhys's text flew through his head. _You could tell her anything_. He shook his head. This was not the time for that.

"I remember dropping Rhys, Feyre and Elain off to the airport."

Cassian sat back and blinked. That had been two months ago. Nesta was watching his face very carefully.

"What is it?" she asked, fear evident in her cool grey eyes. Cassian shook his head, leaning forward.

"Nothing, that's ok, that was a while ago though. You don't remember anything afterwards?"

Nesta shook her head.

 _You could tell her anything._

 _Dammit Rhys!_

 _You could tell her anything._

 _Well if anything will jog her memory this will…_

"You don't remember getting married?" he asked softly, biting back a grin, waiting for her to shove him away and tell him to stop kidding around. He and Nesta were good friends, but fought like cats and dogs. He had been in love with her since practically the beginning, but figured with the way they fought, she would never feel the same. Nesta's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"When?" she asked.

"A month ago," Cassian replied. She stared at him, and unreadable expression on her face. Maybe doubt? This was it then. She would figure out he was lying, call him out on it and tell him he was an arse for doing this to her now. They would laugh about it later. Maybe he could use it to somehow address his very real feelings for her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember." She said and surprise jolted through Cassian. She wasn't fighting it? She believed him? She believed it was possible that the two of them had gotten married?

"Cass, I'm really sorry." She reached for him. He quickly schooled his features, as his expression seemed to be distressing her.

"It's ok Nes, it's not your fault!" he gathered her into his arms, and she wrapped hers fiercely around his neck. He heard her sniff and kicked himself, pulling back, he gently wiped away her tears.

"Nes, please don't cry, I'm sorry, it's not-"

"I just want to remember how it happened!" she nearly wailed, falling into his chest again. He held her close, rubbing her back gently.

"We can do it again Nes, all of it. I can propose, we can get married, and you will remember every second."

Nesta stilled in his arms.

"Is that ok?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. She nodded against him before pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

"I love you Cassian." She said.

"I love you too sweetheart," Cassian had to clear his throat. She loved him. He could scarcely believe it. He pressed another kiss to her forehead, gently laying her back down. "Get some rest ok?"

She nodded sleepily, already exhausted from her emotional outburst. Cassian raced for the door dialling Rhys's number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Cassian burst out when he heard his friends voice.

"Hello to you too, and yes, I do know, but to what in particular are you referring this time?"

"your bloody text! You had to go and put the idea in my head didn't you?"

Rhys chuckled at the other end of the line. "Cassian, what did you do?"

Cassian fumed in embarrassed silence for a moment.

"Cass?"

"I might have… toldherwegotmarried."

Silence and then "You didn't!" Rhys burst out laughing at the other end of the phone.

"What?" he could hear Feyre ask in the background. Rhys just laughed some more. "What?" it was more insistent this time. he heard the phone being passed.

"Ok, what did you say that has Rhys crying with laughter?" Feyre demanded, much clearer now.

Cassian brought a hand to the back of his neck, regretting. "Nothing. He can fill you in."

"But Cass-"

"see you tomorrow!" he hung up the phone, not wanting to rehash any of the details. Nesta had believed him. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with that.

* * *

"Tell me what to do!" Cassian was pacing in Rhys and Feyre's kitchen, Rhys pouring them drinks and Feyre quietly munching on a cookie.

"So you told her you guys got married." Rhys said.

"Yes."

"And she believed you."

"Yes!" Cassian could still hardly believe it.

"And she feels bad for not remembering?"

"Oh, it was awful! She started crying, so I was going to tell her I was just being an arse, but she interrupted me and before I knew it I told her we'd do it all again!"

Cassian stopped pacing and put his head in his hands. "What have I done? She'll never forgive me!"

Rhys was watching Feyre, who hadn't said a word the entire exchange.

"What do you think Feyre? She is your sister after all."

Cassian looked up at her, sure that the desperation was showing on his face. Feyre calmly took another sip of her coffee before replying.

"You said that she told you that she loved you?"

Cassian's heart thudded as he nodded. He was sure that he had screwed everything up somehow.

"And she didn't seem to mind the idea of being married to you?" Feyre raised a questioning eyebrow.

Cassian shrugged. "no, she seemed more distraught about having forgotten everything. But there was nothing to forget." he slumped into one of the seats.

"Interesting." Feyre mused, tracing the rim of her mug with her finger. She was thoughtfully silent for what seemed like an unbearable amount of time, and Cassian was just about to ask her to share what she found so interesting when she spoke again.

"Why don't I help you move some of her stuff to your place?" Feyre suggested. Cassian sat up straight at the suggestion.

"What? Really? But… why? Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

Feyre shrugged, "Probably, but I also think this is the first time you two have actually been honest with each other about your feelings without your insufferable pride getting in the way."

Cassian just stared at her, dumbfounded, as she rose, rinsed her mug in the sink and turned back to him.

"Come on, I'll start packing up her clothes and stuff, and you and Rhys can get started on the bookcases."

* * *

The smell of her strawberry shampoo filled the cab of his truck as he drove Nesta home from the hospital later that day. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she let off a soft snore as he pulled into the driveway. He could see Rhys and Feyre waiting out on the front veranda. Apparently they had finished setting everything up. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nes? We're home." she stirred, sitting up. She glanced out the window, uncertainty filling her features before turning back to face him. She smiled at him and his breath caught. God she was beautiful. He jumped out and raced around to help her out of the cab. He lifted her easily to the ground and supported her as they made their way to the porch.

"Welcome home Nesta," Feyre said, coming forward to hug her sister. Nesta stiffly returned the embrace and Cassian glanced behind them to see his living room had been transformed. There was a new sofa, throw rugs, cushions, and even pictures of him and Nesta hanging on the walls! He didn't even know where Feyre had managed to find them. He threw a grateful look at Feyre, but she missed it, helping Nesta through to the bedroom.

"We made you guys dinner, I hope that's ok." Rhys said.

"Thank you," Cassian replied, meaning more than just the meal. He glanced around the living room once more, his eyes catching on the picture framed above the fireplace. He glanced down the hallway, but the women were in the bedroom, out of earshot.

"Where did you get this picture?" it was stunning. Cassian grinning down at Nesta, an arm around her shoulders, and Nesta beaming back up at him with the late afternoon sunlight filtering through. "It has to be photo-shopped, right? I don't even remember when this could have been taken!"

Rhys shook his head. "It was part of a group photo from that time we all went down to Prythian Lake for Christmas that one year. I think you had just told one of your awful jokes, which is why Nesta is smiling. Anyway, Feyre found it, got it cropped and enlarged and here you go."

Cassian reached up and touched the frame. Maybe Feyre was onto something. Maybe they had been letting pride get in the way for too long. Maybe this ridiculous mess he had gotten them into was a blessing in disguise.

"So I hear you are going to propose and get married," Rhys raised his hands to punctuate the air with quotation marks, "again."

Cassian groaned. "I don't even have a ring!"

"What about a plan?"

Cassian shook his head. "Nope."

Rhys clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy."

Cassian grimaced at him as Feyre came back down the hall. "Nesta's asleep again. She's going to be in and out of it for a while."

Cassian nodded, "The nurse said she'll be on those strong pain killers for the next week."

"Ok, well if there is anything you need, let us know. Be safe, be happy, and Cassian for the love of God don't make this situation worse."

Cassian forced up a care-free grin. "Who me?"

Feyre rolled her eyes as she and Rhys left out the front door.

* * *

"What about this one?" Cassian pointed out a delicate ring with a cluster of tiny diamonds surrounding a vibrant red sunstone. Feyre's eyes widened as she took in the features.

"Yes!" she said, smiling, "That's perfect!"

Cassian grinned and waved over the cashier, quickly paying for his purchase.

"That wasn't so hard," he commented as they strolled down the street. Feyre let out a snort of laughter.

"Cass, that was like the fifteenth shop we looked at today! I'm exhausted!"

Cassian wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed before letting her go.

"Thanks for coming with me, and for your help with Nesta this week. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Feyre grinned up at him, "No worries. So have you come up with a story for your 'original' wedding? You know there are no photos, Nesta doesn't have a dress… that ish is suspicious."

Cassian nodded as they walked down the street. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I think the best story is that we eloped because you guys were out of town, and we didn't want to wait."

Feyre pursed her lips. "That could work."

Cassian glanced away. "I hope so. But I really just hope that it doesn't come up that much."

Feyre raised a questioning eyebrow.

Cassian sighed, "I don't like the lying."

Feyre placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know, but believe me when I say that the feelings are real. I've seen it for a while now."

Cassian looked over at her. "Really?" Nesta and he had always been at each other's throats. She tended to get her back up at just about anything he had said before the accident.

"Oh yeah, I might be breaking sister-code by telling you this, but she was always VERY careful about her outfits whenever we were going to an event she knew you would be at."

Cassian grinned, "Well if it makes you feel any better, you can tell her that the same was true for me."

Feyre slapped his shoulder playfully, "I KNEW IT!"

* * *

"Nesta?" Cassian carefully pushed the door open in case she was sleeping, but she was sitting up in bed, reading.

"Oh thank god, Cassian, I'm bored out of my brain!" she put the book down and reached for him. "Sit with me and tell me stories of the outside world!"

Cassian placed the tray he had been carrying on her bedside table before perching on the edge of the bed. Nesta leaned forward expectantly, and Cassian smiled as he brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. Nesta's eyes closed and she smiled, humming appreciatively as she leaned back against the pillows. Cassian grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers.

"What did you get up to today?" she asked.

"I went to the store and got you something."

He grinned as her eyes widened in surprised pleasure. "Me?" she asked, sitting up in anticipation.

Cassian nodded.

"Well where is it?"

"You don't get to have it yet."

Outrage flashed across her lovely face, and Cassian had to bite back a smile.

"What do you mean I don't get it yet? Why would you tell me if you weren't going to give it to me? what kind of cruel, sadistic-"

Cassian leaned forward and cut off her tirade by pressing his lips to hers once more. Oh he could get used to this! She melted against him, but pulled back with ire still inside her eyes.

"Cassian, you can't just kiss me to make everything better!"

He kissed her again and her hand slid up his arm and around his neck, her fingers tangling into the hair at the back of his head. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. Nesta's hand dropped to rest on his chest, right atop his thundering heart.

"Ok, maybe you can." She whispered. Cassian grinned again, pressing a quick kiss to her nose before rising.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nesta complained, grabbing for one of his hands, but missing.

"I have to go to work"

Nesta pouted at him, "But you've been gone all day!"

"I thought you were sleeping for most of it!"

Nesta grumbled something he couldn't hear. He came back into the room.  
"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nesta," he came back over to the bed, crouching beside it, "Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll take you out to the lake, but I really have to go to work. I already used up my sick leave, and after what happened at easter-"

"Yes! Fine, go!" Nesta waved him away. Cassian stood, but looked down at her for a moment.

"I love you," he said, still amazed that this was something he could say to her and not get his face ripped off. A small smile broke through her façade.

"I love you too, now get to work!"

Cassian smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of her head before leaving.

* * *

"It is so good to be outside for once!" Nesta closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sunshine, one arm looped through Cassian's as they slowly walked the boardwalk by the lake.

"How are you feeling?" Cassian's concerned voice broke through her reverie and she tilted her head towards him. She was tired, but she wouldn't admit it. Admitting it would mean being carted back to the house, and she was going crazy being cooped up there with nothing to do.

"I'm good," she said, leaning her head on Cassian's shoulder. They walked in silence for a while more until Cassian found a bench and seated them down on it. She let out a relieved sigh.

"I knew it, you shouldn't be pushing yourself Nes!"

"Cassian, I'm fine, really! Stop fussing!" She worked hard to keep it out, but the bite still came through in her voice. He let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't say anything else. Nesta closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace. Cassian relaxed too, wrapping an arm around her, and kissing the top of her head as she nestled against his chest. She turned, placing a kiss against his collarbone in response, and lacing their fingers together.

It was nice, being married to Cassian. She had to admit, she was surprised that they had ever gotten through their bickering to the real feelings beneath, but she was glad that they had. It seemed too good to be true. She only wished that she could remember it. she turned so she could look at him.

"How did you propose?" she asked. Cassian shifted and glanced away. Nesta frowned.

Cassian shook his head and grinned. "It was a real whirlwind of a thing." He said.

"Yeah, but how?"

"How what?"

"how did you do it? Did we go out to dinner? Have a special date? God I can't even remember dating you!" Nesta closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into his shoulder.

"Nes, don't feel bad about that, really." Cassian's voice was gentle, and tinged with what sounded like guilt. Nesta looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Cass,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" the words were more forceful than they needed to be. Nesta raised a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

"hey," she said softly. He turned stormy eyes to hers. "Are you ok?"

Cassian clenched his teeth but nodded.

"Let's get back." He suggested. Nesta was too tired to argue, so simply nodded.

Nesta was parched. She reached to the bedside table, but the glass there was empty. She took a deep breath. She was feeling strong, she could get her own water instead of being waited on hand and foot. She made her way down the hall, pausing when she heard Cassian's voice. The office door was open a crack, and he sounded upset.

"I can't keep doing this!"

Nesta drew closer, wondering what could be bothering him, hoping she could help somehow.

"I'm lying to her. It's not fair!"

Nesta frowned, her heart suddenly feeling very heavy with dread. Cassian was still listening to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Nesta had heard enough. Cassian spun to face, her, dropping the phone in his terror. "Who is that?" she demanded.

"Nesta," Cassian's tone was placating, but the guilty look on his face spoke volumes. Nesta raised her eyebrows, indicating for him to continue.

"I'm an idiot." Cassian said, weakly.

"Cassian what is this about?" Nesta snapped, patience running out. Cassian's shoulders drooped.

"We were never married. I said that because of something stupid that Rhys said to me, and I didn't think you would believe me, but you did, and then I was going to tell you, but you didn't seem to mind the idea of being…"

Cassian was still talking, but Nesta had gone completely still. Something icy wrapped around her heart, pulling painfully as bits and pieces of the last two months filtered in. Married to Cassian? What a fool she had been. Cassian delighted in pranks, and this was his best yet. Colour rose in her face as she realised she had been a fool, believing his declarations of love, believing that they had ever overcome their stubbornness and pride, and been vulnerable with each other, and what's more – believing that Cassian had liked what he saw under her masks. She watched him talk for a few minutes before turning around and leaving the study.

"Nesta!" Cassian called, following after her. Nesta gained her room and quickly shut the door, locking it behind her before leaning back against it, tears filling her eyes. She angrily wiped them away as a knock sounded on the door.

"Nesta, I'm sorry. Please, can we talk about this?"

Nesta remained stubbornly silent as she moved about her room, packing up a few things.

"Nesta, Please, I know I'm an idiot, but…" she went still as he paused, "Nesta, I love you, I do!"

An errant sob escaped her, but she disguised it as a cough as she zipped up her bag and sent off a quick message to Feyre.

* * *

Feyre got out of the car, looked up at the house and bit her lip. She felt somewhat responsible having egged Cassian onto this course of action. She had hoped it would end more harmoniously than this. She climbed the stairs and came through the house, noticing Cassian straight away, sitting at their door.

Cassian looked up, the expression on his face beyond bleak, nodded to himself, then stood up so she could get through.

"I'm sorry Cassian." She said.

Cassian shrugged, his face going blank. Feyre felt a pang of guilt stab through her. She quickly turned and knocked on the door.

"Nesta? It's Feyre," she called, quietly. Silence. Then slow footsteps, and the lock clicking. Feyre pushed open the door and entered the dark room.

"Nesta, I'm-"

"Don't," Nesta interrupted, "Please, let's just go."

Feyre nodded gently, "Ok." She grabbed Nesta's bag and followed her out to the car. Feyre stared straight ahead and tried not to notice Cassian standing in the window, watching them leave.

* * *

"Cassian, I'm so sorry!" Feyre said on the phone, a week later, "I feel terrible, I shouldn't have encouraged this!"

"I know Feyre, but I didn't have to take your advice." A pause. "How is she?"

"Physically so much better."

Silence on the other end.

"Hey," she said softly, "I'm talking to her. This isn't the end."

Cassian still didn't reply, and they disconnected a few minutes later. Feyre turned to Rhys, distraught.

"This is why you shouldn't meddle Feyre," he said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"I know that now, but how do I fix this?" she wailed.

"You can't. they have to figure this one out." He said gently.

"But this was my fault!"

"Mine too," Rhys said softly.

Feyre pulled back to look at him. "You have to go talk to him, cheer him up, something. Rhys, he's really hurting over this."

Rhys nodded, "So is Nesta."

Feyre glanced towards the stairs. "Leave Nesta to me."

* * *

Feyre poured the tea for Nesta. Rhys had gone over to see Cassian, and Feyre planned to use this time to be blunt with her sister.

"Want to talk about it?" she prodded.

"Not really." Nesta accepted the teacup though.

"Ok, well I have to confess. It's partially my fault." Feyre blurted. "I'm sorry Nesta, but Cassian came to us for help, and I am the one that really pushed him to do what he did."

Nesta's fingers tightened around the cup. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because you two with your stubborn pride could never see things the way they were!"

Nesta looked up at Feyre, shock on her face.

"Tell me, honestly now. you liked being married to Cassian for those two weeks didn't you?"

Nesta clenched her jaw and looked out over the backyard.

"Didn't you?" Feyre pushed.

"Fine!" Nesta snapped, "Yes, I liked it. Maybe even loved it, but I can't-" Nesta stopped, choking on the tears she was fighting to keep at bay.

"Nesta, what is it?" Feyre's voice had gentled. Nesta shook her head. Feyre reached out to grab her sisters hand.

"I feel like a fool," Nesta whispered, withdrawing her hand from Feyre and pulling her knees up to her chest. "So gullibly believing that Cassian would love me, that Cassian would want me, that we would ever have actually gotten married."

"Nesta, what are you talking about? Cassian DOES love you!"

"But it was all a lie."

"It doesn't have to be. Nesta, listen to me. beneath all the bickering you two do, CONSTANTLY, there is real love there. Real protection. When you were in that accident, and Rhys, Elain and I couldn't be there, Cassian was. He was by your side every moment, praying that you would wake up. I talked to him a few times over the last few weeks. He was terrified that he had screwed everything up forever, he was terrified of losing you."

Nesta bit her lip. Feyre went on, gentler.

"When you were together… did it feel real?"

Nesta nodded slowly.

"Do you love him?"

Tears in her eyes, Nesta nodded again. She stood up suddenly, she needed to see Cassian, needed to talk to him. "Can you drive me over there?"

Feyre grinned, jumping up to grab the car keys.

* * *

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Feyre offered as they pulled into the driveway. Rhys was already waiting on the porch, having received Feyre's text. Nesta shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Thanks Feyre. For everything, but next time?" she turned back before exiting the car completely, "Maybe stay out of other people's business."

Feyre bit her lip and nodded emphatically. Nesta dropped a grin and hurried up to the house, letting herself in the door, she noticed the photo above the fireplace. Cassian grinning down at her, and she, smiling back up at him. She studied their faces closely. To anyone who didn't know them, they _would_ think that they were in love. She reached out to touch the frame.

"Nesta?" She spun to the sound of Cassian's rough voice, freezing when she saw him in the doorway. He hadn't shaved in a while, but he was wearing clean clothes – probably courtesy of Rhys. Her breath left her and she took a tentative step towards him.

"Cassian… I-"

"Nesta, I am so sorry!"

"Cassian…"

"No, please. Let me," Cassian swallowed, "Let me finish."

Nesta nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Nesta, I should never have lied to you, and I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do, and the timing was awful, but I just wanted to say,"

Nesta couldn't help taking a step closer to him. He came over to meet her, still not touching, but close enough that Nesta had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes.

"Nesta, being fake married to you was the best week and a half of my life. I hope you believe me when I say I love you. I love you and I'm sorry."

Nesta reached out and took his hands in hers. "I forgive you."

Cassian blinked. "You do?"

Nesta nodded, smiling up at him. Cassian grinned back.

"Feyre was right," Nesta said, "I've been blinded by pride and stubbornness."

"No more than me."

"I didn't think you would ever…" Nesta drifted off as Cassian's lips drew closer.

"Oh, but I do." She could feel his breath now. She closed her eyes.

"And I-" Cassian's lips met hers and she melted against him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer.

The sound of something crashing drew them apart, and they looked towards the doorway to see a red-faced Feyre, scrambling over the picture she had knocked to the floor.

"Sorry!" she called, picking up the frame, and attempting to put it back on the cabinet, though her eyes were still trained on Nesta and Cassian. The frame dropped to the floor once more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make sure-"

Rhys swung through, grabbing Feyre around the waist and escorting her out, but not before grinning and winking at the happy pair in the living room.

Nesta looked up at Cassian and smiled. Cassian was staring at her intently.

"Marry me?" they whispered together. Cassian's eyes widened, and Nesta let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly once more. She had just wrapped her own arms around his neck when he pulled back suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked, disoriented. Cassian reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. Nesta's breath caught as she realised what it was. Cassian opened the box so she could see the ring, sparkling inside. She looked from it up to Cassian, tip-toeing up to kiss him again.

* * *

KC


End file.
